SilentProgrammer
- Normal= - Flarp= }} |-|Dream ▼= - Derse= - Godtier= }} |-|Talk Sprite= |caption =You look cold. W+nt to uSe me +S a bl+nket? |aka =Shark, Shurk, Silent |title =Mage of time |age =8.77 solar sweeps (19 in human years) |screenname =silentProgrammer |style =All lower cases 's' are always capitalized. The upper and lower 'a' & 'A', are replaced with a plus sign '+'. |zodiac =A 90 degrees tipped hour glass on its right side, with the left hand side is shown opened with three lines exposed to represent three heads of his lusus snake father. Whilst the con-joined right side means connected to the 'same' body or something more meaningful? |specibus =Knifekind |modus =Hiss Tone |relations =The Sheathed Ancestor, (Deceased) |planet =Land of Gears and Rust |like =Being stealthy and being there for them when needed |hate =Fruit and upbeat music |music =Teenage Riot 3 Lost days }} '''Shurka Lavrus '''also known by his Troll tag, '''silentProgrammer. '''Is a troll whose desperate passion for love. Gets him in trying to fill a quadrants, to fail. He is a particular troll that others would consider him either cold hearted or strange. He types with all lower case 's' within a capital letter and replaces both upper and lower case 'a' to a plus sign '+'. His blood color is Rust, meaning hes in the lowest section of the spectrum. Personality and Traits Shurka will listen to reason if explained logically to what he can remember the past of. But he is very cold towards people who are complete strangers to him and tends to sore them up by saying things that are irrelevant to his "preys" situation, or soon to be meat for his lusus farther. If he knows that particular person in remembrance, he will act warm hearted and quite gentle as much as possible and try not get on their bad side. Shurka loves collecting strange objects of old relics and he comes around as a perfectionist when something to his sights looks slightly off. He adores sleek weapons of old and new that peeks his own interest if they play in the role of weaponry to his liking, which it proves worthy for his own selection. Sometimes he is quite dull at times and stands around his hive staring at walls for reason unknown and sometimes have a quiet conversation with the wall when there is really no one there. He is also quite charming in a way but can be a little too flirtatious at femaleistic trolls sometimes. Flarping Shurka is a keen and sneaky Flarper within all Flarping sessions. Known to be a stealthy rouge, using his shadows as an advantage against enemies alike. When he stands at an disadvantage by an opponent, he tends to over react and exclaims how they are cheating. This is mostly one of his many ways to get out of high leveled flarping sessions most of the time. But as himself he cheats by secretly hacking the code of the game and making his opponent creatures higher leveled so he could win. Shurka's Hive Shurka's hive would be located in a deep underground cavern under Alternia's surface. Miles away from the grub chambers. The hive consist of two floors and two big long fabrics attached on stone spires dotted around his hive. They mostly serve as a net to stop 'small' falling rocks damaging his hive infrastructure. Going inside his hive. He would have four rooms. His forth room be a place he ends up spending most of his days relaxing, the third room is where he sleeps and studies in, the second room he cooks food now and then for himself and last but not least, his first room to just. Well idle around... Besides. That room is attached to the entrance of his hive. So call it the lobby if you may. Because it can be anything perhaps. Shurka's Ancestor, The Sheathed Shurka's ancestor, The Sheathed. Is a troll that serves many jobs associated with assassination, theft and bribery. He is a freelance assassin himself among other contracted troll assassin's, in which his free lancing will inevitability bring his death many years to come. He considers his own work as part in doing a deed among anyone that is to get their way with him. But he is quite level headed in most occasions. But is sometimes hard to convince. LOGAR LOGAR, also known as the Land of Gears and Rust. Is a land that was granted to Shurka when entered the medium through Sgrub. How such a land title was given to him in the first place, was that his blood color is rust. Which gave the land gears its far share of tinge of rust. The gears themselves, representing a ticking time clock to along with his soon to be given godtiering title. Was put more in a larger obvious scale when you think about it upon looking. As the land is mostly built around gears all together. It is a common known fact that the planets core- So solemnly exposed to nothing but moving gears. Can, if done so catastrophically. Be lodged with something so big it will surly in all means, destroy the planets core from the inside out. The planet core depends its whole entire burning life on the gears consistently turning. Whilst Shurka's construct on the other hand, is sitting right on top of his planets core. One could only wonder how all of that metal could not melt? Anyhow. Moving on with the surface of LOGAR. Within the immense heat of the land, there would be not that many consorts dotted around on the land. Considering the drought lingers in most of its planets terrain. It can sometimes spawn heat dust devils if your lucky to spot them, or heat storms, that strikes thunder bolts from out of the sky, hitting the surrounding area it overshrouds. The remaining consorts around his land are known to be a descendant of their Nakodile parents within the evolution chain. They are more short snouted and have very tiny scales, unlike what the Nakodiles would've had. So small, it is really flexible and can sweat out water that they use to hydrate themselves with. Though that sweat is not really purified water however... Shurka's main quest on his land is to polish all gears. That sounds fun right? And finally! His denizen would be Cronus, the god of time. He is imprisoned on the surface of LOGAR, within chains. ...Somewhere... Shurka's Time Gears Shurka's time gears had gone through two transformations during his possess in settling on the final design of his time traveling bronze gears. Proved to be somewhat effective against his foes and cleaning up loose ends in events that were missed within the session. The time gears however... Represents no where near his construct design. Mostly because every gear is unique in their own make. But what matters is that the construct or the gears themselves used to be refined by Shurka for his time gears outcome during his playing of Sgrub. Gave him another possibility of doing something far more greater then he once tested when putting the two of his own time gears together. As they move in a 'ticking time clock' co-ordinary fashion. Had him create a whole new timeframe within a given radius. Shurka had also tested this on his construct to make this more stable timeframe on a larger radius scale. The construct, acting like a bigger clock than his two time gears put together. Is enough to make a time safe haven in his own personal timeframe for him and many other Shurka's. There is some slight draw backs though, or possibly some advantages in some cases. Is that. Once the construct is used within a Sgrub session. It announces that session with no reset. However. Once the construct is in the new timeframe of Shurka's. It will only exists if Shurka keeps one or both of his time gears on the construct. If one was to be removed. The contact would halfly show itself through a time rift (Doctor who reference there.). Where the construct tries to revert itself back into the normal timeframe, rather the newer one. If left open any longer. It could actually merge the two timeframes together in one horrible mess. Depending on where the radius had caught drift of a certain object or planet. Within The newer timeframe for shurka alone, that would suddenly be an open invitation to his other version of himself to enter his own personal lobby timeframe. They come when they put their gears along side their constructs to allow a access. Every time a shurka enters or leaves the personal timeframe. It makes the radius bigger upon another entry or smaller when leaving of any of the shurka's. To count how many are in that timeframe is to count the gear around the construct. Triva * Within a certain timeframe. Shurka keeps on mentioning that during his travel through time, that there had been many different versions of him. Some who are different blood colored and even a gender swapped version of himself with the same blood color as him. Albeit that he says so himself that hes even too scared to talk with his rather feminine version of himself. * His Ancestor is called The Sheathed that processes powers of immense strength and communic powers. However Shurka got the short end of the straw when he was only able to communicate with creatures through aggressiveness, rather than trying to do so passively. * Shurka sees the hemospectrum as a waste of breath, which in turn he sees it that its not truly needed. Considering that most of the highbloods always over exaggerate on how superior they are in their own blood color case. * Shurka can possibly be seen as fashion freak in secret. But he tries to ignore it from when people bring it up. However- he does dress for certain occasions without even realizing it himself. Many pictures of Shurka Shurka.png Shurkaflarphoodup.png Shurkaflarphoodupshades.png ShurkaDream2.png Shurkagodtierhoodup.png Shurkagodtierhoodupshades.png ShurkaHUSAwings.png Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Brown/Beige Blood Category:RedHounds